tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elric Theranys
'''Elric Theranys '''was a known battlemage who was associated with the electrical element, able to use many forms of destruction magic related to lightning. He is a former Star Gazer, with his associate (supposedly his wife) Anna Georence, and he played a role in averting the return of the Serpent. He has a sister that is known as Elaine Theranys. She is his younger sister. They are known to look similar to an extent, with their silvery hair and blue eyes. Background Little is known of Elric's background, other than the fact he was born in a port city of High Rock, near the seas, which leads to a large range of area he could have originated from, although he most likely was born in Wayrest, while Daggerfall remains a possibility. His mother was not an official wife of his father, instead being a mistress, and he has a full blooded sister known as Elaine. Elric was born four to six years before his sister Elaine. As a child, Elric's mother worked multiple jobs to provide for both him and his sister, and his (very rich) father occasionally sent money back, if only to make sure Elric was educated. As his mother was poor and she often attended to her work outside, Elric received a proper education rather than his sister, due to being older along with the fact that he was more intelligent and thus more likely to succeed. Elric's sister Elaine was also a rough child, and she liked to fight and play rather than study, which cemented Elric's position as the child to go to school for it was also a possibility that Elaine would be expelled. Elric did well as a child in a series of relatively reputable schools, paid for by his father and it is known that he used his knowledge to persuade several magic teachers into parting with their secrets for him to learn them. Elric is known to have forced Elaine to study hard and at this time, he also taught her magic. This was before he departed his home for good. This was also the time where he refined his skills into what he actually knew at the current day. Elric began his Sellsword life shortly after beginning his travels around Tamriel to see more of the world and get away from his family. He was about 21 when he actually began using his combat skills and magical power to earn money for himself, although that was not the only job that he offered services for, as he was talented enough to not just earn money by the use of brute force, but also his other skills in his studies and knowledge. Elric would also take tutoring jobs if it paid him well enough and was short term. It is unknown when Elric himself started learning magic, or who he began learning it from, but it is quite apparent he is either naturally talented at it, very intelligent or just started at a young age. Elric learned both magic and fencing simultaneously, as evidenced by his high skill and expertise in both. Elric has chose to reveal very little about his past life, or what caused him to become a cynical and somewhat bitter person, although the stress of supporting his mother and sister is something that he mentions as getting on his nerves. Since he began his travels and career as a contractor, Elric has improved in areas other than his magical talent as he had learned many other skills to aid him along the way, making him a strong and powerful combatant. He has also amassed a fortune that allows him to live comfortably, although he constantly complains about never having enough money, and always seeks for more. He sees supporting his family as a chore, since he regards his own ailing mother as nothing more than a burden and his sister as talent-less trash due to her lack of magical affinity in any way. As a Star Gazer, Elric would meet Anna Georence and travel with her. While nothing major happened between them during his tenure as one of the Star Gazers, Anna left the organisation to travel with him after defeating the Serpent, both tired of living with strict rules and in service to a larger organisation. As his sister evidences, after his brief stint with the Star Gazers, Elric continued to travel Tamriel with Anna, continuing with his life as a sellsword, although he has an unusual income, which evidences he has some other side jobs not related to mercenary work. According to Elaine as well, Elric's magical talent has only improved, and she evidences that he is reaching master level in destruction and gaining high expertise in all other fields. Elaine mentions him as being very skilled in the schools of Restoration, Alteration and Destruction, making Elric a very strong mage overall. She also mentions Elric as being married officially to Anna by this point in time, although not seeing the two frequently means that she might have certain misconceptions. Elaine also mentions that Elric no longer returns to see his family after having hired a helper for his mother, only sending back money periodically, in rather generous lump sums. This might be due to the conjecture that he has married Anna, and started his own family, which gives him commitments to another family. Personality Elric Theranys comes of as a somewhat cold and detached individual, who often speaks with cynical and sarcastic comments. His upbringing was not considered harsh, but it greatly annoyed and disappointed him, to the extent he tries to distance himself from his family. He seems to regard people as nothing more than walking money bags, although his willingness to work for his pay rather than steal it suggests he has a sense of honor and self control that a bandit or thief would mostly lack. Elric speaks with nothing but derision of other people, often seeming as if he second guesses good intentions and never sees the silver lining of bad things. He is a pessimistic and somewhat misanthropic individual on the surface who dislikes human contact at large. As such, his sarcasm and cynicism is specially targeted to irritate people and keep them away from him. As such, Elric views most things from a more logical, cost-benefit view, with him as the one who has to reap the benefits. It makes him moneyfaced and greedy to an extent. It has become an objectification of people, and he seems to be able to objectify and monetize everything, no matter the goodness of the deed or the worth of the person. However, Elric has shown that despite his hate for his family, he has worked very hard to ensure they are supported, and has repatriated money back to them monthly to pay for their bills. He seems very determined to make his sister Elaine get a proper education, and has even taken time off to educate her if needed. Despite his complaints, and the fact he could have just cut them off, Elric has not done so, and it cannot be understood why he acts like that. He has even evidenced he is unwilling to get into a serious relationship only because it would hurt his finances even more, and he cannot afford it if he is to continue supporting his remaining family. It is known that Elric is only a negative person on the surface, though. He is known to be very aware of those he is working with, and he has often focused more on keeping colleagues of his alive in combat rather than completing the mission in the shortest time possible. Elric has also put himself in the position of danger if it means he could help someone else, which is quite uncharacteristic of him. Appearence Elric is known to possess fair and fine features, similar to his mother before age and stress rendered her frail and haggard. Overall, Elric has a slim face that bears smooth, rounded cheeks, thin lips and light bluish green eyes. He has long, silver hair and he has very little facial hair, if any at all. His skin is unnaturally pale, and he doesn't have defined cheekbones or a jutting brow. This gives him a somewhat feminine and childish appearance, making him look far younger than he really is. Due to the size of Elric's eyes and overall flatter, smoother features, he can be confused by some as a lady, until his obviously male voice is heard by others. This can easily allow him to pass as his sister Elaine or vice versa, at least until their obviously different voices are heard, someone notices their significant height difference (Elaine is only 5' 5" or 165 cm tall) or the differences in their fighting talent is considered. Elric's build is obviously male, though, and he does wear relatively form fitting armor which makes it very hard to mistake his build for a feminine one. He stands taller than most Bretons, at about 5' 10" (178 - 179 cm) and while he is not extremely muscular, he does have a toned and fit physique. Elric is heavier than how he looks as his muscle mass is extremely dense. If his face is ignored, there is no real way he can be mistaken for a lady unless he wears loose clothing that doesn't show any physical traits. Powers and Abilities Elric is known to have considerable fencing prowess that is sufficient to put most dedicated swordsmen to shame, despite being primarily a mage, and he does have high strength, speed, dexterity and coordination required to be a good swordsman. He doesn't seem slowed by his armor either, indicating he is very used to walking and moving in it. Uncharacteristic of mages, he has a good constitution and very high stamina, along with enough physical strength to easily pick up an adult with just his hands, although not one in armor, indicating he does have limitations when not using magic. Elric uses a formless, flowing stance for his sword, and doesn't utilize or require special techniques that require magicka injections. He also can mix his magic and swordplay seamlessly. As for magical power, Elric has shown that he has considerable talent in the use of destruction and restoration magic, being able to control lightning for many purposes. He has used it for all sorts of attacks, and can also wrap it around his body to make it more resilient, or wrap it around his spells and weapons to make them do more damage. Elric can even turn himself into lightning and flash through people, doing high damage in the process. Elric can also form a full body shield that surrounds him from all sides to absorb damage, or easily heal himself and allies with healing magic. As Elaine mentions, Elric's talent in magic and learning magic has allowed him to improve himself within the short span of two years. She mentions him as excellent in Destruction, Restoration and Alteration magic, which he always tried to teach her to his own disappointment. It is known Elric is capable of performing relatively strong telekinesis from what Elaine says. Equipment Elric uses a special bastard sword, and is adept at using both one handed and two handed techniques for it, allowing him to balance strength and flexibility in his attacks. This sword has no special properties, other than how it cuts into spirits easily, and cannot blunt or break. It doesn't seem to be magical in nature. This is a similar weapon to his sister Elaine's sword. Elric also wears full body armor that protects him. The armor plated gauntlets allow him to punch people without risking injury to his hands, and the armor plated robes grant him better protection than the mage robes that most mages wear. It is apparently unenchanted with any form of magic, and Elric seems to rely on his innate power wholly. This armor is form fitting, to ensure that it doesn't dangle off him as he moves, allowing Elric maximal mobility within his armor. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Battlemages